De fil en aiguille
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: Ou "Le lion, la brute et le couturier": Kon assiste malgré lui à une scène qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir... IchigoxUryû


Bonjour ! Enfin une nouvelle fic à publier ! Désolée de n'avoir pas posté depuis si longtemps (à supposer qu'il y ait des gens que mes histoires interressent ^^), mais j'ai de plus en plus de travail... Il faut dire aussi que l'autre fic sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment s'est avérée être plus longue que prévue et je sèche un peu pour certains passages. Ajoutez à cela le fait que mon meilleur ami me harcèle pour que j'écrive un texte sur Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy (sauvez-moi !) et vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi j'ai du mal à tout gérer ! L'idée de cette petite fic-ci m'est venue sous la douche, pendant mes vacances et je l'ai tout de suite commencé, à ma grande surprise, je l'avais terminée en trois jours. Après ça, ma très chère Leyounette l'a gentiment corrigée (et a trouvé le titre aussi !).

**Personnages:** Ishida, Ichigo et Kon, avec Chad et Yuzu en guest-stars !  
**Disclaimer: **Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, ni Ichigo, ni Uryû, ni même Kon, tout est à Tite Kubo, voilà c'est dit !  
**Rating:** J'ai mis K+, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de choquant  
**Spoiler:** Vous connaissez Ishida ? Vous connaissez Kon ? Oui ? Alors pas de problème ^^

* * *

« Oups, je suis vraiment désolé, Kon. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser traîner dans la chambre de ma sœur » s'excusa Ichigo en soulevant par la pâte une peluche lion qui n'avait pas l'air ravie de se retrouver affublée d'une nouvelle robe, mauve cette fois.

« Comment « désolé » ? Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu m'as enfermé dans cette chambre alors que je te hurlais que j'étais coincé dans le tiroir que tu avais toi-même refermé sur moi ! » vociféra le mod-soul.

« J'avais la tête ailleurs je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment… »

« QUOI ? » rétorqua Kon, des larmes aux creux de ses yeux synthétiques. « Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose aussi cruelle ? Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est ce pas ? En plus tu n'avais rien à faire dans la chambre de ta sœur ! »

« Ca va, arrête de t'énerver ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! » s'énerva le roux. « Bon, voyons voir si on peut t'enlever cette horreur… »

Ichigo empoigna le bas de la robe à dentelles sans aucune douceur et tenta de la faire passer par-dessus la tête du lion en tirant brutalement vers le haut, sans prêter attention au hurlement de son colocataire forcé :

« Nooooooooon ! Pas comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le cri de protestation s'était changé en glapissement de douleur, mais le mal était fait. La robe avait été cousue à la peluche, si bien qu'en tentant de la retirer, le jeune homme avait également arraché une partie du tissu qui recouvrait le ventre de Kon, sans pour autant réussir à enlever l'immonde vêtement.

« Regarde ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à mon magnifique corps ! » pleurnicha le mod-soul.

« Oh, c'est bête… » fit Ichigo qui n'avait pas du tout l'air attristé par la nouvelle, au contraire. « Il va falloir t'amener à Ishida maintenant… »

« Quoi ? Encore ? C'est déjà la troisième fois cette semaine ! » remarqua la peluche.

« Que veux-tu… Tu préfères que je demande à Yuzu ? »

« Non, non, non surtout pas ! Va pour ce fou à lunettes… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo marchait dans la rue d'un pas rapide, s'acheminant vers la demeure de son ami. Kon, caché dans son sac, râlait contre ce propriétaire si peu soigneux.

« Quand même » souffla le mod-soul. « On y va souvent en ce moment chez l'autre binoclard… »

« Pas plus souvent que d'habitude » se défendit Ichigo, le visage soudainement rosi.

« Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? » questionna Kon d'un air suspicieux.

« Je ne rougis pas ! » répliqua le roux alors même que ses joues prenaient une couleur cramoisie. « Ferme la, stupide peluche et reste planquée ! J'ai pas envie que les gens me prennent pour un taré qui parle aux jouets ! »

« Trop tard » ricana sentencieusement son interlocuteur en voyant un couple se retourner sur leur passage.

« Rah ! La ferme ! » s'énerva Ichigo qui finit par rabattre lui-même le tissu du sac sur la tête de lion.

Leur dispute les avait conduits devant la porte de l'immeuble habité par Ishida. Le jeune homme roux appuya sur la touche de l'interphone alors que le voyageur clandestin faisait remarqué qu'il aurait préféré demander de l'aide à sa chère Orihime.

« Oui » grésilla la voix d'Uryû à travers l'interphone.

« Salut, Ishida, c'est Kurosaki. »

« Ah, monte » répondit son camarde de classe d'une voix un peu étonnée.

Le signal sonore les prévenant que la voie était libre retentit et Ichigo poussa la porte avant de grimper les étages vers la chambre de son ami. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur maintenant. Arrivé devant la porte, le roux prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de frapper. Ishida vint ouvrir et le fit entrer, puis referma le battant derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » demanda le brun, un peu surpris de la visite de son ami.

« Eh bien, c'est Kon » expliqua Ichigo en sortant son excuse de son sac. « Yuzu lui a cousu une robe et en essayant de l'enlever, j'ai arraché une partie du ventre alors… »

« Oh, je vois ça » acquiesça Uryuu, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez tout en se penchant pour examiner les dégâts.

Le membre du club de couture attrapa son nécessaire à ouvrage d'une main et commença à couper les fils qui retenaient le velours mauve au tissu jaune. Ses gestes parurent étonnement lents à Kon qui leva les yeux vers lui pour comprendre la raison de cette prudence inhabituelle. Le lion faillit s'étouffer d'indignation en voyant qu'Ishida ne le regardait même pas. Les yeux du Quincy étaient rivés dans ceux du shinigami roux face à lui, aucun des deux ne prêta la moindre attention aux protestations véhémentes du mod-soul qui s'égosillait pourtant avec humeur. Comprenant que ses glapissements n'étaient d'aucune utilité, Kon finit par se renfrogner et s'enfermer dans un mutisme boudeur.

Les deux humains ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, mais après quelques minutes de silence, Uryuu prit la parole :

« Il s'abîme souvent, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi parce que je suis assez maladroit… » admit Ichigo.

S'ils n'avaient pas déjà été des boutons circulaires, les yeux de Kon seraient devenus ronds comme des billes. Ichigo, maladroit ? Le shinigami remplaçant avait beaucoup de défauts, mais la maladresse n'en faisait pas vraiment partie… si on exceptait la maladresse verbale bien sûr !

« Enfin tout de même » reprit Ishida. « La semaine dernière tu l'as brûlé au fer à repasser. Lundi, c'est un couteau de cuisine qui t'a échappé. Jeudi, tu lui as arraché un œil par mégarde et aujourd'hui ta sœur l'a cousu à sa robe… » énuméra le brun.

« Je suis un peu distrait en ce moment » s'excusa Ichigo.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette réplique, le même que celui qui étira les lèvres de son camarade de classe assis en face de lui dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte rosée, un sourire timide, mais en même temps… tendre ? Quand il s'en rendit compte, Kon faillit vomir à cette pensée, non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas y avoir de tendresse entre ces deux là, non, non, non, non, non, non… Néanmoins, il n'existait pas — à la connaissance du mod-soul — d'autre adjectif pour décrire cette lueur dans leurs pupilles. La pauvre peluche ferma résolument les yeux, il ne voulait pas en voir plus.

Kon rouvrit un œil quand il sentit que la tâche d'Ishida était terminée. Cependant, malgré cela, les deux jeunes gens n'esquissèrent ni gestes ni paroles. Assis en tailleur à même le sol de la chambre, aucun ne bougeait, ils se contentaient de se fixer. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Uryû ne se décide à briser le silence.

« J'ai fini » lâcha le Quincy dans un souffle.

D'abord, Ichigo eut l'air de ne pas avoir entendu ou compris, car le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction, puis il se pencha vers son vis-à-vis, dont il était déjà assez proche, comme pour récupérer la peluche. Le roux s'arrêta à trois ou quatre centimètres à peine du visage d'Ishida et prit le lion dans sa main droite, le regard toujours plongé dans celui de son ami.

« Merci » murmura le roux.

A ce mot, Uryû sembla se rendre compte de leur proximité et rougit légèrement.

« Hem… je t'en prie Kurosaki. »

Leurs visages semblèrent se rapprocher encore mais, alors qu'Ichigo semblait s'apprêter à combler le dernier malheureux centimètre de vide qui les séparait, c'en fut trop pour Kon qui sauta brusquement sur ses pâtes arrière en criant :

« Et voilà, réparé ! On peut rentrer à la maison ! Hein, Ichigo ? On est venu pour me faire recoudre hein ? Donc on rentre maintenant, pas vrai ? Tes sœurs (ces monstres) et ton père (ce crétin) doivent t'attendre ! Il faut qu'on y aille, oui, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille ! »

Tout en parlant, Kon avait récupéré le sac d'Ichigo et lui tendit, avant de grimper dedans en ajoutant :

« Merci, au revoir Ishida ! »

Les piaillements du lion avaient au moins eu l'avantage de faire détourner le regard aux deux garçons qui fixaient la peluche d'un air ahuri. Enfin, Ichigo poussa un gros soupir, Kon avait tout cassé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Le roux se releva et mit la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, tandis qu'Ishida remontait ses lunettes pour cacher son trouble et rangeait son matériel de couture.

Le brun les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment, toujours un peu gêné, puis les regarda s'éloigner avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Durant tout le trajet, Kon ne cessa de parler de tout et n'importe quoi, d'une voix très aigüe et très rapide pour empêcher Ichigo de faire mention de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre du Quincy, comme si le roux avait envie d'en discuter avec le lion ! Le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas la bouche avant d'être rentré.

Pendant la nuit, Kon fit d'horribles cauchemars où Ichigo embrassait Ishida au dessus de la peluche bâillonnée et attachée qui ne pouvait faire autrement que d'assister à ce spectacle abominable. Soudain, le lion crut voir la langue du roux passer dans la bouche du brun et se réveilla en sursaut sur cette image traumatisante. Ni tenant plus, il se leva et sauta sur le lit d'Ichigo en pleurant.

« Ichigooooooooooooo, réveille-toi » supplia la peluche en secouant le shinigami remplaçant.

« Mnghbh… Qu'est ce que tu veux Kon ? » marmonna le jeune homme encore endormi.

« C'est affreux, Ichigo ! » poursuivi le mod-soul. « J'ai rêvé que tu embrassais Ishida ! »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi… » articula vaguement le roux d'une voix pâteuse et sans ouvrir les yeux. « Retourne dormir… » conseilla-t-il à la peluche sans se rendre compte que celle-ci s'était évanouie sur son lit à sa réponse.

Le lendemain, vendredi, Kon fut plutôt soulagé de voir Ichigo partir pour le lycée. Il s'apprêtait à passer une journée tranquille, lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se laissa retomber en arrière, inanimé, comme une vulgaire peluche. Le mod-soul tenta de contenir ses sueurs froides lorsqu'il vit le visage de Yuzu au dessus de lui. La jeune fille ne commençait les cours qu'un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Le lion eut du mal à retenir son hurlement de terreur lorsqu'il vit que la brunette avait une arme à la main. En effet, elle tenait une grande paire de ciseaux. Kon la vit avec terreur approcher les lames de son magnifique corps et ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle lui ouvrit le ventre sur toute la longueur. Quelle torture cette folle avait-elle encore inventée ? Le pauvre mod-soul la vit alors poser les ciseaux et avancer sa main, puis fouiller dans le rembourrage de son si magnifique corps, avant de le reposer d'un air déçu.

« Il n'est pas là non plus… »

« Yuzu, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » appela Karin depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Ah ! J'arrive ! » répondit la jeune fille. « Désolée, Bostaff, je te recoudrai ce soir ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de la peluche avant de disparaître.

Une fois sûr que la fillette ne reviendrait pas, Kon se laissa aller à son désespoir et maudit Yuzu. Après avoir passé une heure à se lamenter de façon toujours plus ridicule, le lion s'installa à la fenêtre dans le but d'attendre Ichigo. Malheureusement, il n'était que onze heures du matin et le roux ne rentrait pas avant cinq heures. Après dix minutes passées à fixer la direction de laquelle devait venir le shinigami remplaçant, Kon fut las d'attendre et décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Le jouet referma tant bien que mal son ventre avec quelques morceaux de scotch et un courage digne de Rambo se recousant lui-même le bras au milieu de la jungle sous les tirs ennemis, avant de sauter par terre et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le mod-soul était enfin arrivé devant la porte de la classe d'Ichigo. Après avoir failli se faire écraser deux fois, avoir rencontré un bulldog enragé, s'être échappé du sac d'une vieille grand-mère qui l'avait ramassé dans la rue et être tombé dans une bouche d'égout, sa survie tenait du miracle. Il s'apprêtait à entrouvrir la porte pour entrer quand une sonnerie stridente retentit, il se figea sur place. La peluche entendit alors des bruits des voix, de pas et de chaise, avant que le battant devant lequel elle se tenait ne s'ouvre en grand, laissant passer une bande d'élèves surexcités qui ne le remarquèrent même pas et faillirent lui marcher dessus.

Une fois le flot de lycéens passé, Kon se pencha pour examiner l'intérieur de la salle, manquant de peu de se faire décapiter par la prof qui sortit derrière eux en disant :

« Kurosaki, Ishida, Yasutora, je vous laisse claquer la porte derrière vous, bon appétit ! »

Ainsi c'était la pause déjeuner, parfait ! Kon entra alors sans crainte dans la pièce, les trois garçons encore présents le connaissaient. Il referma la porte de sa patte de lion avant de lancer :

« Salut ! » attirant ainsi l'attention des trois élèves qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds — ceux de Chad n'étaient pas vraiment circulaires, mais c'était sa façon à lui de faire les yeux ronds.

« K… Kon ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là crétin ? » s'écria Ichigo.

« Eh ! J'ai bravé tous les dangers pour venir, alors un peu de respect ! Ta sœur m'a encore estropié, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » s'emporta la peluche.

« Ouais, ouais, ça va, gueule pas pour si peu ! » maugréa Ichigo, visiblement d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Le roux s'avança vers la peluche et la saisit dans sa main droite pour l'élever à la hauteur de son visage.

« T'aurais pas pu attendre ce soir hein ?! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents de façon à ce que ses camarades ne puissent pas l'entendre.

Kon se demanda ce qui pouvait bien mettre Ichigo aussi en rogne. Pourquoi donc fallait-il absolument attendre le soir. Après tout, le lunetteux était là, ce serait plus rapide !

« Je crois que je devrais y aller » dit simplement Chad.

« Ouais » approuva Ichigo, qui semblait soudain un peu moins bougon « Dis leur qu'on est passé aux toilettes et qu'on arrive. Tu veux bien recoudre cet abruti encore une fois Ishida ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit le concerné alors que le Mexicain sortait de la pièce.

En quelques secondes, la boîte à couture fut sortit et la scène de la veille recommença. Sauf que les deux garçon étaient assis de part et d'autre d'un pupitre, Ichigo installé à l'envers sur une chaise et penché en avant, comme pour voir ce que faisait le couturier, alors qu'en réalité il ne regardait absolument pas l'ouvrage, mais détaillait le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier, contrairement à la fois précédente fixait ses doigts, les pommettes rouges, mais toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres.

La besogne alla bien plus vite que la veille, même si Kon remarqua que les mains du brun tremblaient légèrement. Une fois sa tâche achevée, Ishida voulut en informer Kurosaki, mais en relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que son visage était encore plus près de celui du roux que la veille, ce qui augmenta son trouble. Néanmoins, il ne recula pas, se plongeant dans le regard noisette qui lui faisait face. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent parurent une éternité, avant qu'enfin, Ichigo ne s'avance et ne pose ses lèvres sur celle du brun, arrachant un violent frisson de surprise et de plaisir à ce dernier.

Les deux jeunes gens fermèrent les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce premier baiser, d'abord très chaste, puis Ichigo bougea ses lèvres contre la peau de son camarade qui fit de même après un instant d'hésitation. L'échange dura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, les joues rougies — d'un beau rouge camélia pour Ishida —, le souffle court. Ils rouvrirent les yeux pour voir la réaction de l'autre.

« Kurosaki… » murmura Ishida.

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du roux qui fondirent sur lui pour l'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus lascif. Ichigo plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui faillit s'évanouir sous le choc mais se laissa faire. Tout deux avaient perdu la notion du temps, mais ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité lorsque la porte de la salle fut violemment ouverte.

« Ishida ! Kurosaki ! » appella Inoue en entrant. « Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Venez vite manger, sinon vous n'aurez plus le temps ! »

Les deux garçons s'étaient heureusement écartés l'un de l'autre à temps et leur amie n'avait rien remarqué de leur trouble.

« Ah… euh… On arrive, Inoue » bafouilla Ichigo, très rouge.

Il se leva maladroitement, tandis qu'Inoue ressortait dans le couloir pour discuter avec une connaissance.

« Au fait, Kurosaki, n'oublie pas Kon ! » rappela Ishida en détournant le regard.

Les yeux du shinigami remplaçant se portèrent alors sur la peluche, le mod-soul s'était évanoui une fois de plus.

Le lion synthétique passa l'après midi dans le sac d'Ichigo dont le propriétaire ne suivait plus qu'à moitié les cours, perdu dans ses pensées qui le ramenait invariablement vers un certain brun à lunettes assis à quelques tables devant lui. Quand enfin sonna la fin des cours, Ichigo regarda le Quincy s'éloigner vers la salle du club de couture avec regrets, puis prit lui-même le chemin de retour. Arrivé chez lui, il salua son père et ses sœurs et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand Yuzu s'exclama :

« Tu sais, Ichi-nii. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon bouton, il n'était pas dans le ventre de Bostaff comme tu me l'avais suggéré. J'ai cru qu'en effet j'avais pu l'y oublier, mais non… »

« Ah, c'est vrai ! Excuse moi, Yuzu, c'est moi qui l'avait en fait » répondit Ichigo en sortant de sa poche le bouton de nacre que sa sœur avait cherché partout le matin même, et notamment dans le ventre de Kon. Ce dernier, comprenant que c'était la faute du roux si on l'avait ainsi maltraité, manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation dans le sac, mais il se retint jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la chambre à l'étage.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! » vociféra la peluche. « C'est toi qui lui as dit de m'ouvrir ? »

« Ferme là, ils vont t'entendre ! »

« Je m'en fiche, je veux des explications ! »

« Bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui lui aie dit qu'elle avait peut être perdu son bouton dans ton rembourrage en te cousant la robe l'autre jour parce que tu étais abîmé et que le bouton en question aurait pu passer dans une fente ! »

« Quoi ? C'est complètement tordu comme explication ! »

« On s'en fiche, ça a marché ! »

« Tu voulais vraiment qu'elle me charcute ?! » s'indigna le mod-soul.

« Oui ! Maintenant, tais-toi, je dois faire mes devoirs avant six heures. »

Le lion partit bouder dans son coin en maugréant qu'il n'était qu'une victime innocente.

Un certain temps plus tard, la peluche s'approcha d'Ichigo avec un air suspicieux.

« Dis-moi… Tu voulais qu'elle me découpe pour aller chez l'autre lunetteux me faire recoudre ? »

« Et pourquoi d'aut… Oh ! Il est déjà six heures et quart » s'écria le shinigami d'un air ravi — mais sans que ses sourcils ne se défroncent, on s'appelle Kurosaki ou pas !

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment, enfila rapidement sa veste et attrapa son sac au passage, avant de sortir de la maison sous le regard médusé de Kon qui le vit s'éloigner en courant dans la rue vers… vers l'immeuble d'Ishida ! Le mod-soul en était certain ! Cette direction, c'était celle qu'ils prenaient au moins deux fois par semaine depuis plus d'un mois, voire deux.

« Allons bon » pensa la peluche d'un air las « Voilà que je vais encore me faire recoudre ! »

Kon fixa le vide encore quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte : 1. qu'il n'était déchiré de nulle part, 2. qu'il était toujours dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi il y va tout seul l'autre crétin ? »

A quelques rues de là, Ichigo courait toujours lorsqu'il aperçut le porche du bâtiment qui l'intéressait. Il sonna. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Ishida qui lui répondit et qui le fit entrer, comme d'habitude, le roux monta les escaliers quatre à quatre — peut être même cinq à cinq —, mais cette fois, son ami l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte ouverte. Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, Ichigo se jeta sur le brun et l'embrassa passionnément, le poussant dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière eux et de s'y adosser.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après de longues secondes.

« Je suis désolé » dit Ichigo, le souffle court « J'ai oublié Kon à la maison… »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire de la couture maintenant Kurosaki… »

« C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors ! Tu peux refaire cette chose merveilleuse avec ta langue ? » demanda le roux, un sourire pervers s'étalant sur son visage.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire. Si oui, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour le dire, si non... bah vous pouvez me le dire quand même, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !


End file.
